See You Again
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: Post Wally's death. It's five years after Wally's death and 3 members of the team don't take it well. See how the team make it through this terrible anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this one after listening to the song** ** _See You Again_** **By Wiz Khalifa. I know many people have done ones like this, but I felt like I should too. I don't own Young Justice or any characters...yet.**

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V.

It's been five years. I can't believe it's been five years since his death. I still remember that night. Barry, Wally and Bart were in Antarctica trying to save the world. They did it, but at a cost. Wally was taken from us. Everyone was distant after that, especially Artemis. She never really talked to anyone after that. She'd come over to the cave now and again, but she never really talked to anyone but Bart and me.

I think Bart and Barry blame themselves for this. They tried to slow down so the energy hitting Wally would limit, but they didn't do it in time...That's a day none of us will ever forget.

Tigress's P.O.V.

Five years today. I still remember that night. Kaldur and I had just been figured out as double agents. I was finally back with the team after a year of being "dead". We were together again. But not for long. He ran out of the Watchtower and off to Antarctica to help Barry and Bart. When the team and I had gotten there, it was too late. I went over to his parents house and let them know what happened. I became Bart's partner, TIgress. I get to be with my mom and my niece, Lian. But it's not the same without Wally.

Regular P.O.V.

The team was in the Watchtower. Well, most of it anyway. Tigress, Kid Flash, and Nightwing were at their homes. They didn't want to be at the tower today. No one blamed them. It was five years ago today that Wally died. There were no missions to go on, so they all lounged around the tower trying to find something to do. Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Arsonal and Lagoon Boy were watching TV, Superboy, Robin, and Wondergirl were in a room playing a board game, Miss Martian and Aqualad were off reading somewhere and Static and Batgirl were training.

The Justice League was trying to find a new HQ for the team, because they were tired of seeing the team mope around the tower during the day. They had their abandon building they went to at night, but they couldn't quite stay there during the day. Just then there was a yell coming from the living room. "Garfield! Get off of me!" Turns out Beast Boy fell asleep and rolled onto Lagoon Boy. "Hey! I roll in my sleep! Get over it!" Blue was sitting there quietly but he was getting annoyed of their fighting. "hacer caer! Ustedes dos! Knock it off! Both of you! This is getting annoying!" By then Miss Martian and Aqualad were in there. Miss Martian shook her head and walked out. Gar followed his sister into the kitchen.

* * *

 **There you have it for chapter one. I hope to have the second one up soon. So don't lose hope in me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile for me to update, but I'm on spring break right now and found this as a good opportunity. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kid Flash's(Bart) P.O.V

It's been five years since I've taken on the roll of Kid Flash. I don't know how much more I can take of this. It's my fault that Wally's gone. If I wouldn't have come back in time, he'd still be here. But Barry wouldn't be. To bad I can't go back in time again and fix this. I wonder how Nightwing and Tigress are taking it. Barry doesn't talk to me like he did Wally. He treats me like, well a grandson. But still. I wish Wally was still here. I don't know how much longer Nightwing and Tigress can handle this. Ugh. Only one good thing came out of me coming back in time. Blue hasn't taken over the world….yet.

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

"Gar, what are you doing?" M'gann asked. She was trying to cook lunch for the team. "Oh nothing. Just thought I'd help my big sister." He said reaching for the sugar. Miss M raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, why don't you tell me why you're really in here."

"Fine. I'm hungry and board."

"That's what I thought. If you want you can help make lunch but no eating anything until it's done or else you won't get very much."

"Noted. Sure what are we making?"

In the living room, L'gann, Roy and Jamie were watching tv. "Ugh! There's nothing on!" L'gann complained. Jamie stood up. "Don't know about you amigo, but I'm gonna go hang out on Earth. L'gann stood up too. "Sounds good. I'm gonna go hang with Garth in Atlantis." They looked at Roy. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here." They shrugged headed to the zeta ports and beamed to earth.

Batgirl came out of the training room and into the kitchen. "Hey M'gann. What's for lunch?" Batgirl asked. M'gann looked at her and smiled. "Homemade pizza! Wanna help?"

"Sure. Let me go change first." She went to the locker room and changed into her civvies, jeans, t-shirt and sunglasses. She came back a few minutes later to find both M'gann and Gar covered in flower. "Um. What happened?" She said and started to laugh.

* * *

 **On Earth**

Jamie walked around Central City. He was hoping to find Bart somewhere. He knew he'd probably be with Barry. When he got to Barry's house, he knocked on the door. A red haired lady answered. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh, I was wondering if Bart Allen lived here."

"He does. Come in and I'll tell him you're here."

"Gracias."

"Bart! You have a visitor!"

Bart's P.O.V.

"Bart! You have a visitor!" I heard Iris's voice call to me. Who would be here to see me? I walked down the stairs to see Jamie. "Uh, hey. What are you doing here?"

"Came to hang out with you. I know you don't like to on today, but I'm board."

"Cool. Grams, I'm gonna go hang out with Jamie. See ya later!."

"Ok. Remember not to tell people where you're from." Iris said as Jamie and I walked out the door. Just then, Don and Dawn ran across the room. Hard to imagine those four year olds would be my aunt and dad when they get older. I shook my head and we left.

* * *

 **Me: Let me know what you think. Please review and feel free to give me a few suggestions or ideas.**


	3. author's note

**I'm so sorry to say this, but this is not an update. My school has blocked this and many other sites on our school computers. Therefore, I am canceling this temporarily on this site. If you wish to still read my fics, I do have a Wattpad account and will be continuing them on there. My name is the same there as it is on here. Please continue to read them and thanks for being great supporters.**

 **~I'z nigjtwing**


	4. Another Author's Note

**YO! WHAT'S UP MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS?! i'M BACK! Did anyone miss me? I hope so... Anyway, I got some ideas for some new fics and I'll get them up as soon as I can! I even have a few new chapters for Hero High and See you again! One idea i have is to have the team do movie nights and watch Disney Movies! Give me a Disney Movie title and some ideas for the one-shots and it may just happen! Keep reading my stories and keep writing your own!**

 **~I'z Nightwing**


	5. Authors note once again

**As I do not have any ideas for this story, until I can come up with something, this story will be on hiatus. To continue them, please review and give meideas. If you can't review on the story chapter, you can PM me or review on other stories. Sorry to do this to you guys.**

 **~Iz Nightwing**


End file.
